Seiyoku
by Flojiro
Summary: Gokû pense à Kou... Kou pense à Gokû... La nuit est longue... Définitivement yaoi! (D'autant que d'autres aussi profitent de cette nuit...)


Auteur : Flojirô.

Vénération, offrandes, encens,... c'est ici : tigresse.perverse@laposte.net 

Kou : "Les insultes, menaces de mort et autres attentats à la vie de cette dingue seront fortement appréciés, n'hésitez pas!!" *sourire sadique*

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki.

A peu prés quand vous voulez : cette... chose... est totalement indépendante du déroulement de la série.

Titre : Seiyoku  ... signifie "désir charnel"... J'adore ce titre!! Merciiiiiiii Ziel-copineeee!!!! ^___________^

Genre : ...ma foi... ^_^;;; ... c'est un peu long et détaillé pour un PWP, mais bon, y'a de ça, hein... c'est du casage de perso avec un peu de triturage de méninges avant, koa...

A part ça, lemon (ou alors c'est un grand méchant lime... je ne connais pas bien la différence...) et peut-être un peu d'OOC mais je pense m'en être pas trop mal tirée quand même... 

Bon, après renseignements, il s'agit d'un lime. ^^ Merci pour la définition, Riel! (on voit la connaisseuse... ^_~)  ^__________^  

Couples : KouxGokû... 

Doku : "GGGRRRRRRR!!!" _

Chuis innocente!! C'est tout la faute à Ziel!! *mode "mauvaise foi" activé*

Doku : "Zieeeellllll!!! J'ai deux mots à t'dire..." _

Niarck niarck niarck... 

Sanzôx... bah, j'vous laisse la surprise... *sourire dégoulinant* Sachez, en tout cas, que le lime le plus important est pour lui... 

Sanzô : "Joie..." -_-

Seiyoku

Soupirant de frustration, Gokû se retourna une nouvelle fois sur son lit. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi éveillé, à vainement chercher une position confortable en espérant qu'il finirait enfin par se rendormir?! Une heure? Deux? La nuit entière? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps dans cette obscurité qui lui semblait s'étirer sans fin... Est-ce que l'aube viendrait jamais?! Ce n'était pas la première fois que de telles crises d'insomnies le prenaient, et cela le perturbait au plus au point. Enfin, ce n'était pas tant le fait de ne pas réussir à dormir que les images, les pensées qui l'assaillaient, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil, accélérant les battements de son cœur, l'obligeant à rejeter le drap irritant désagréablement sa peau moite... 

Un nouveau mouvement brusque le propulsa sur le dos, les bras en croix, ses paupières désespérément closes sur ses yeux bien trop éveillés. Pourquoi..? Pourquoi pensait-il sans cesse à..?

"Tu vas arrêter de te tortiller dans tout les sens?! Kono baka saru!!"

Une voix froide, cinglante, familière...

"Sanzô?"

"Qui veux-tu qu'ce soit, abruti?? Y'a que moi pour accepter de partager ma chambre avec un singe remuant tel que toi!!"

Gokû se mordit la lèvre.

"Sanzô... gomen..."

Quel idiot! Il le savait pourtant!! Il savait que Sanzô avait le sommeil hyper léger!! Depuis combien de temps empêchait-il son compagnon de dormir??

Le moine éleva une voix blasée :

"Bah! C'est pas pire que quand tu ronfles..."

La pièce retomba un temps dans le silence... jusqu'à ce que Gokû ne se redresse brusquement sur son lit avec un léger grognement. A quoi bon s'entêter?? Il ne dormirait plus cette nuit, c'était clair. Traversant silencieusement la chambre sur ses pieds nus, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Appuyant son front brûlant contre le carreau, il en apprécia la douce fraîcheur tout en laissant son regard se perdre au milieu des étoiles. 

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre...  - ou peut-être, justement, comprenait-il trop bien! - comprendre pourquoi ces images ne quittaient plus son esprit... ces images d'un corps fin, presque fragile en apparence, mais cachant une telle force! De ces yeux étranges, aux pupilles fendues et à l'iris indéfinissable... aux reflets de crépuscule... ces yeux reflétant tant d'émotions contradictoires... violence, doute, colère, tristesse... douceur aussi... un regard perdu... 

Aux étoiles se superposa une silhouette à la pose altière, vêtue d'un blouson de cuir béant, provocateur... trois longues mèches auburn battant son dos... Gokû ferma violemment les yeux, mais la silhouette n'en disparut pas pour autant... Ses contours se nimbèrent d'un halo scintillant, telle la réminiscence du soleil regardé trop longtemps en face. Les détails ne s'en firent que plus clairs et il pu lire la détermination dans le regard violet lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, une voix rauque lançant fièrement : "Désormais, je me battrais pour moi! A notre prochaine rencontre, Son Gokû!!"   

Rouvrant précipitamment les yeux, il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre en contemplant son reflet dans la vitre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se sortir le prince des youkai de la tête depuis ce jour... ce jour où ils avaient combattus côte à côte... ce jour où il avait pour la première fois croisé le regard complexe... Du sang perla doucement à sa lèvre sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte... Est-ce... est-ce qu'il... qu'il était... qu'il désirait...

"Inutile de porter ton peu de cervelle à ébullition pour la simple raison que tu fantasme sur Kougaiji, baka saru!"

Se retournant d'un bond, Gokû fixa un regard effaré sur Sanzô. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, le haut de sa robe roulée sur ses hanches, ce dernier fit craquer son briquet et alluma tranquillement la cigarette qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres, son visage se nimbant un instant d'une inquiétante lueur rouge. Plusieurs bouffées odorantes s'exhalèrent silencieusement avant que le jeune youkai n'élève enfin une voix tremblante.

"Sanzô..? Tu... tu savais?! Comment..?"

La bouche du moine prit un pli ironique alors qu'il saisissait sa cigarette entre deux doigts avant de répondre :

"Tu parles en dormant, baka saru..."

Le cœur de Gokû fit un bond dans sa poitrine... parler en dormant?! Qu'est ce... qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu...

"Ho, rien de bien excitant..." reprit la voix moqueuse, comme si Sanzô avait lu dans les pensées de son jeune interlocuteur, "Tu prononçais juste son nom... seulement, ce n'est pas vraiment la façon dont on prononce le nom d'un ennemi... on soupire rarement ainsi, quand on appelle un ennemi..."

Le youkai aux yeux doré béni l'obscurité de camoufler la rougeur qui lui monta soudain aux joues. Il... oui, bien sûr, il se doutait depuis longtemps de ce que signifiaient ses pensées... ses rêves... mais... entendre Sanzô l'insinuer ainsi... savoir qu'il était au courant... Il baissa la tête, s'entamant encore davantage la lèvre. Jamais... jamais plus il ne pourrait le regarder en face! Il... il ne devrait pas aimer un autre homme... c'était... anormal!! Ses poings se crispèrent et il se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes lorsque la voix de Sanzô s'éleva de nouveau, presque douce.

"Ouvre tes oreilles, saru..."

_Que je... quoi..?_

Le silence tomba de nouveau entre eux, si total que Gokû pouvait entendre le grésillement imperceptible de la cigarette de Sanzô se consumant lentement. Rien d'autre que ce bruit ténu, presque imaginaire... comme le garçon allait reprendre la parole, demander au moine s'il se moquait de lui, un sourd gémissement brisa le silence. Cillant, Gokû tendit davantage son ouïe de youkai et perçut clairement l'origine du deuxième gémissement qui s'éleva alors : l'autre côté du mur auquel s'appuyait le moine, c'est-à-dire... une voix se mêla aux gémissements, voilée mais reconnaissable.

"Huuuuummm... Hakkai... Hak...kai..!"

Les yeux dorés s'élargir démesurément alors qu'une seconde voix s'élevait de derrière la cloison.

"Gojyo... hhhnnnn... Gojyooooo..."

Une voix sarcastique couvrit les soupirs de plaisir montant de la chambre voisine :

"Ramasse ta mâchoire, saru : ça fait désordre..."

Gokû fixa sur lui des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, totalement sous le choc de la découverte.

"...Gojyo... et... Ha... Hakkai..?!"

Le moine fit de nouveau fonctionner son briquet et tira une longue bouffée avant de répondre, un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres.

"C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même chambre... et c'est encore pire quand j'essais de les séparer plus de trois nuits d'affilée..." [1]

Un soupir blasé lui échappa, faisant s'exhaler de ses lèvres un filet de fumée bleutée. Gokû ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans émettre le moindre son avant de parvenir à articuler faiblement :

"Qu...quand..? Comment..?"

"Ils sont ensemble quasiment depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il y a trois ans..."

_Depuis... trois ans..._

Pourquoi... pourquoi n'avait-il jamais su..?? Et pourquoi... pourquoi Sanzô et pas lui?! Ils en avaient parlé à Sanzô... et le lui avait caché?! Pourquoi?

Avec son habituel et irritante façon de sembler lire dans ses pensées, le moine répondit à ses interrogations muettes d'un ton détaché.

"Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de me l'avouer... je m'en suis aperçu tout seul. Ils sont loin d'être franchement discret, surtout la nuit..."

Un léger signe de tête en direction du mur derrière lequel se faisait toujours entendre des gémissements étouffés appuya ses dires. Gokû baissa de nouveau la tête.

_Oui, bien sûr... tous leurs regards, leurs gestes... moi aussi, j'aurai dû le comprendre..._

"...mais chuis trop con, hein?! Je ne suis qu'un baka saru, après tout..."

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots tout haut que lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix se réverbérer dans la pièce. Un reniflement moqueur lui répondit.

"Bien sûr que t'es con, mais ça, on n'y peut pas grand-chose, sinon on le saurait, depuis le temps! ... Mais maintenant dis moi, Gokû, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'eux?? Tu trouves ça dégueulasse? Répugnant?"

L'étrange changement dans la voix du moine fit redresser la tête au jeune youkai, elle s'était faite plus douce, avait perdu de son habituel cynisme... et puis surtout...

_Gokû..?_ _Pas saru... il m'a appelé Gokû..._

Il secoua farouchement la tête avant de planter ses yeux dorés dans ceux améthyste de son vis-à-vis et d'élever une voix ferme.

"Non!! Bien sûr que non Sanzô!! Je trouve ça... enfin, c'est génial pour eux, non?! Ils s'aiment, ça se voit et... et ça n'a rien de répugnant!!"

Il martela ses derniers mots, les jetant presque au visage du moine toujours aussi impassible, le défiant d'oser le contredire. Mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire un peu plus sardoniquement.

"Bien... Alors, explique moi en quoi tes propres pulsions au sujet d'un certain prince torturé le seraient davantage..."

Les yeux dorés s'arrondir de nouveau face aux implications de ces quelques mots, qui s'imbriquaient peu à peu dans son cerveau... [2]

_Gojyo et Hakkai... je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait mal... non, ça ne l'est pas!! Alors... ça voudrait dire que... je peux... je peux penser à Kougaiji de... de cette manière..?! Ce n'est pas... anormal..? Ils... ils ne me rejetteront pas, même s'ils le savent... pas plus qu'il ne me viendrait à l'idée de les rejeter..._

Avec un soupir exaspéré Sanzô se leva de son lit. Passant prés de Gokû, il posa sur la tignasse désordonnée une main affectueuse.

"Baka saru..." murmura t'il avant de s'éloigner. 

Ouvrant la fenêtre, le moine s'accouda à l'encadrement de bois et laissa son regard errer sans but, sa cigarette se consumant lentement entre ses doigts alanguis.  

Le coude appuyé au bois brut, sa tête reposant sur son poing plié, Kougaiji regardait sans vraiment les voir ses hommes s'agiter tout autour de lui, dans la salle enfumée. La plupart d'entre eux était, comme lui, assis devant des tables grossières supportant chacune une quantité appréciable de bouteilles et flacons aux contenus plus ou moins fortement alcoolisés. D'autres se tenaient debout entre les tables, guettant le passage des serveuses afin de glisser une main inquisitrice sous une jupe ou dans un décolleté, récoltant une gifle retentissante ou un coup de poing bien appliqué, voire même un furieux coup de plateau si leurs attentions s'avéraient par trop persévérantes, le tout sous les rires gras et les huées de leurs camarades.

Le prince des youkai aimait, de temps en temps, venir se mêler à ses hommes dans leurs propres quartiers, où ils se montraient toujours ravis et fiers de l'accueillir. Après quelques verres, la plupart d'entre eux oubliait les "Kougaiji sama" et le traitait comme un des leur - ou plutôt, s'il voulait être honnête, comme un gamin fraîchement recruté... Il était certainement plus vieux qu'eux tous réunis [3], mais ils s'obstinaient à le considérer avec ce mélange de respect et d'affection protectrice... c'était désespérant! Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier leurs familiarités ce soir...

Ce soir il en avait eu assez de tourner en rond dans ses appartements en ressassant toujours les mêmes pensées, sans trêve ni répit. Il en avait eu assez d'être seul... sans pour autant désirer de compagnie... Affronter le regard énamouré de Yaone ou celui naïvement affectueux de sa petite sœur... sans parler du regard goguenard et cynique que savait si bien prendre Doku... c'était au dessus de ses forces!! Alors il avait opté pour ce que les youkai de la forteresse appelaient communément "La Taverne".

Répondant à peine aux salutations et autres cris de bienvenue teintés de fierté qui lui étaient adressés, Kougaiji avait choisit la table la plus reculée, son regard faisant rapidement comprendre aux quelques youkai l'occupant qu'ils seraient bien inspirés d'aller se trouver un nouvel endroit où poser leurs verres, de préférence à l'autre bout de la pièce. Se laissant pesamment tomber sur le banc, il laissa la serveuse accourue auprès de lui en gloussant lui ramener ce qu'elle jugerait bon. Le temps qu'elle revienne avec une bouteille au contenu indéterminé, une bonne partie des youkai avaient compris que leur prince n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder et étaient retournés à leurs propres affaires... 

Kougaiji apprécia grandement leur discrétion. Tout en ayant ressentit le besoin d'avoir des gens autour de lui, il n'en désirait pas moins rester seul... ou plutôt... la seule personne qu'il aurait acceptée auprès de lui était hors de son atteinte... Cette pensée irréfléchie lui fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?! C'était totalement ridicule!! Bien sûr qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir!! C'était grotesque!! Impensable!... Pourtant... Il secoua la tête avec un sourd grognement avant de vider son verre d'un trait, grimaçant lorsque l'alcool lui embrasa la gorge avant de répandre une agréable chaleur à travers sa poitrine. 

Ca n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais ce soir, il avait bu plus que de raison, les bouteilles vides s'empilant sur sa table, l'alcool coulant dans ses membres une douce torpeur, vidant son cerveau de ses sempiternels doutes et interrogations sans réponses. Une seule pensée tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus impérieuse alors que la soirée avançait.

_Gokû..._

Oui, aussi idiot, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il avait envie de voir le singe!! De croiser de nouveau ce regard doré, vierge de toute peur, de tout doute... ce regard brillant de vie, de gaîté, de gentillesse... Envie de mesurer de nouveau sa force à la sienne, de sentir son souffle si prés de lui, de voir fleurir sur ses lèvres ce sourire tour à tour provocateur, triomphant ou tout simplement heureux... Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à y croire mais il avait... il avait besoin de voir Son Gokû!! Là, tout de suite!!

 Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il secoua maladroitement la tête, essayant d'en chasser les vapeurs de l'ivresse... d'accord, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé Gok...le groupe de Sanzô... depuis que sa salope de belle-mère lui avait retiré la mission de récupérer le sutra du ciel maléfique... Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que ce sale singe lui manque!! Il n'était rien pour lui!! Juste un ennemi à sa mesure, ni plus ni moins!! Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool lui embrasa la gorge et il eut un petit rire narquois à l'intention de lui-même.

_A quoi bon te voiler la face, Kougaiji sama?!_

La voix intérieure appuya sciemment, ironiquement sur le "sama" avant de reprendre.

_Ce singe t'obsèdes depuis le premier jour où tu l'as rencontré... _

Nouveau rire narquois, nouvelle gorgée enflammée.

_...et pas en tant qu'ennemi, certes non!! On ne s'attendrit pas sur le regard doré de son ennemi!! On ne souhaite pas plus que tout voir son ennemi lorsqu'on se sent seul!! On ne... **désire pas** son ennemi..!!_

Un grognement lui échappa, suivit d'un murmure rauque.

"Urusei!!"

_Je suis toi, idiot, tu ne risques pas de me faire taire..._

Son front tomba lourdement dans sa main alors qu'un nouveau rire moqueur le secouait. Décidemment boire ne lui réussissait vraiment pas... voilà qu'il virait schizo à présent!! 

_Schizo ou pas, ça ne change rien... Tu sais bien que c'est vrai : tu désires plus que tout la présence de Gokû... Là, maintenant, tout de suite!!_

Il lui sembla soudain que le brouhaha, tout autour de lui, s'enflait démesurément, les rires, les cris, les jurons l'assaillant de toutes parts, le repoussant plus encore dans sa solitude, accentuant cette étrange sensation de manque, de vide...

Il crispa si fort son poing sur le verre que celui-ci enserrait qu'il lui explosa littéralement dans la main, les fragments coupant entaillant sa paume sans même qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience. Il en avait assez... assez de son rôle de prince unanimement respecté, assez d'avoir sans cesse peur de ne pas prendre la bonne décision, assez de devoir obéir à cette salope en sachant que le moindre écart pourrait coûter la vie à sa mère, assez de s'inquiéter pour sa naïve petite sœur... assez d'avoir constamment l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur!! 

Un grognement, presque un gémissement de détresse lui échappa. 

Et si... s'il envoyait tout balader?! Tout! Sa mère, sa sœur, ses obligations, ses doutes... tout! Oui, si, pour une nuit, il laissait tout cela derrière lui?! Ho, il n'était pas dupe, non... il savait bien qu'il reviendrait : trop de loyautés l'enchaînaient à cet endroit... Mais s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose ce soir... il sentait qu'il allait lâcher prise, sombrer... s'il ne le voyait pas très vite... Oui, le voir... juste quelques instants, poser les yeux sur lui... sur son visage... son sourire... juste le voir sourire...

_Mais oui, c'est ça... juste le voir sourire, hein?!_

Redressant la tête, il ignora délibérément sa si agaçante voix intérieure - un peu trop persuadé qu'il était qu'elle était loin d'avoir tort... – et se leva brusquement, décidé à mettre ses pensées chaotiques à exécution. Il resta un moment debout, ses deux mains fermement ancrées à la table, attendant patiemment que la salle autour de lui veuille bien se stabiliser un minimum... Il savait pertinemment que c'était l'alcool qui le poussait ainsi, que, sobre, il se serait tout bonnement traité de cinglé pour avoir ne serait-ce que pensé une seule minute à quitter nuitamment la forteresse à la recherche du singe!

_C'est vrai que c'est complètement stupide, c'que tu t'apprêtes à faire..._  

"Urusei!!" grommela t'il une nouvelle fois alors que son cerveau embrumé se faisait peu à peu à la station dressée, le sol cessant enfin d'onduler sournoisement sous ses pieds. Bien sûr, il était totalement ivre et il allait en profiter pour faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal! [4] ...Et peu importait ce que sa voix intérieure pouvait bien en penser!!

_Mais, elle n'en pense que du bien figure-toi..._

Un sourire trouble étira ses lèvres et, lâchant enfin sa table, il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas incertain. Il sentit les regards converger sur lui, perçut des murmures dans son dos... des rires aussi... Ses hommes ne devaient pas souvent l'avoir vu saoul... c'était même certainement la première fois... Mais il se moquait bien de ce qu'ils pourraient en penser! Il avait décidé de tout laisser tomber cette nuit... et il avait bien l'intention de se tenir parole!!

Laissant ses youkai déblatérer à loisir sur son compte, il dirigea ses pas chancelant vers le premier ascenseur venu, s'appuyant avec gratitude au mur du couloir. Une fois dans la cabine, il laissa sa tête reposer contre la paroi, fermant les yeux, alors que le mécanisme le hissait vers le plus haut de la forteresse... vers l'aire d'envol... 

Il avait glissé dans une sorte d'état second proche d'un demi-sommeil cotonneux lorsque les battants s'ouvrirent sur la large plateforme à ciel ouvert. L'air froid qui s'engouffra soudain dans la cabine lui rendit un semblant de lucidité et il franchit la porte d'un pas presque assuré. A son apparition, les dragons enchaînés levèrent leur long cou dans sa direction avant de lancer une longue clameur de bienvenue. 

_Les youkai, les dragons... décidemment, tu ne laisse rien ni personne indifférent, Kougaiji sama!!_  

Ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à cette pensées lourde de sarcasmes, il se dirigea vers le ryu qui avait sa préférence : le plus fin et le plus rapide de l'essaim. [5] Détachant sa chaîne, il lui passa maladroitement un filet et une paire de rênes avant de se hisser sur son dos élancé. Le dragon étendit ses ailes et, avec un cri de plaisir, prit son essor en direction des étoiles.

Gokû n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient tombés dans le silence. Assis par terre, son dos appuyé au lit, il regardait la silhouette du moine se découper sur le ciel étoilé. Ce dernier porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, le léger rougeoiement piquant une étoile de plus sur la toile du firmament. Le jeune youkai avait perdu depuis longtemps le compte des cigarettes allumées par son compagnon... apparemment, le bonze s'était lui aussi résigné à ne pas dormir cette nuit... Mais il est vrai que c'était le genre de choses qui lui arrivait assez fréquemment. Combien de fois Gokû s'était-il réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour trouver le moine blond debout à la fenêtre, exactement tel qu'il le contemplait ce soir? 

Un léger mouvement de surprise tira le youkai de ses pensées juste avant qu'une voix sarcastique ne s'élève.

"Tu as de la visite, saru..."  

Gokû haussa un sourcil perplexe alors que, malgré lui, son cœur accélérait brusquement sa cadence.

_Baka__! Arrête de te faire des films!! De toutes façons, c'est certainement encore une sale blague... un ptit singe qui s'est aventuré hors de la forêt ou un truc du genre..._

Ces réflexions pleines de bon sens ne l'empêchèrent pas de se lever d'un bond, ni son cœur de battre de plus en plus fort alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre.

_T'es pitoyable... ça ne peut pas être... non! Impossible!! Comment il aurait pu... pourquoi il aurait... c'est pas..._

Ses pensées décousues stoppèrent net, tout comme les battements de son cœur, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur une silhouette svelte nimbée par la lumière des étoiles.

_Kougaiji..._

Le prince des youkai leva son regard vers le bâtiment plongé dans l'obscurité. Il avait abandonné son dragon dans les bois, à proximité, avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel où il savait que les quatre compagnons passaient la nuit. Il avait beau ne plus être officiellement en charge de cette mission, ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire constamment surveiller ses ennemis par ses propres espions... si sa chère belle-mère pensait qu'il allait se laisser évincer si facilement!!

_Mais, bien sûr!! Tu ne cherches qu'à savoir où se trouve constamment le sutra du ciel maléfique, pas vrai?! ...mouais... m'est avis que si le soit disant moine n'était pas suivit comme son ombre par un certain singe, tu te ficherais bien de savoir où se balade le sutra..._

Ignorant de nouveau la voix moqueuse – il n'y avait que ça à faire, de toutes façons... – il focalisa son attention sur une étincelle rougeâtre, à l'une des fenêtre de la bâtisse. Sa vision nocturne lui permit de distinguer le moine blond, cigarette à la main, et, à ses côtés... Le long vol dans le cinglant vent nocturne avait eu raison d'une bonne partie de son ivresse et il se demanda soudain ce qu'il foutait là, debout au milieu de nulle part, à fixer des yeux la silhouette immobile de son ennemi... 

Sa voix intérieure n'eut pas le temps de lui fournir la réponse ironique qu'elle préparait que ledit ennemi bondissait soudain par-dessus l'appui de la fenêtre et atterrissait souplement trois étage plus bas. Kougaiji prit une inspiration saccadée alors que Gokû s'élançait dans sa direction pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de lui, son bâton de combat serré dans sa main.

"Kougaiji!!" s'exclama joyeusement le jeune youkai alors que ses yeux dorés fixaient dans le sien un regard presque fiévreux, un immense sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.

La vue de ce regard, de ce sourire, empli le prince des youkai d'une sensation soudaine de bien-être, de plénitude, comme si un vide en lui se trouvait soudain comblé... D'autres sensations déferlèrent aussi, plus fortes, plus impérieuses, comme un torrent de flammes s'écoulant dans ses veines! Il avala douloureusement sa salive. Il avait l'impression que l'ivresse le reprenait... mais même le plus fort des alcools n'apportait pas une telle chaleur... spécialement concentrée au niveau de ses reins...

_On appelle ça le désir... _l'informa complaisamment la voix moqueuse alors qu'en face de lui le jeune youkai faisait tourner son arme entre ses doigts.

"Let's the fight begin, Kougaiji!!" s'exclama la voix juvénile alors que regard et sourire se faisaient provocateurs.

Le flot brûlant déferla encore plus vite, au rythme de ses battements cardiaques soudainement accélérés, et, tandis que sa respiration se faisait haletante, le fils de Gyumao prit une pose d'attente, mains griffues prêtes à contrer l'assaut de son ennemi. Il sentit un sourire à la limite du pervers étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

"Viens, je t'attends... Son Gokû!!" 

Toujours debout à la fenêtre, Sanzô contemplait de son habituel regard cynique les deux youkais qui se faisaient face, bâton et griffes prêts à l'action. Il balança négligemment son mégot dans le vide avant de se détourner sur une moue sarcastique.

"Décidemment, sont aussi cons l'un que l'autre..." marmonna t'il d'un ton se voulant blasé mais dans lequel sonnèrent d'étranges accents douloureux...

Raflant rageusement le paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table, il fronça les sourcils en le trouvant vide. 

"Kso!" 

Il ferma son poing sur le paquet inutile avec une moue dégoûtée tout en jetant un regard dubitatif au mur, derrière son lit. Haussant finalement les épaules, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

Sans même se donner la peine de frapper, Sanzô pénétra dans la chambre occupée par les deux youkai et embrassa d'un regard la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Sur le lit plaqué contre le mur, à sa gauche, Hakkai se redressa sur un coude avant de lui adresser l'un de ses gentils sourires, ses yeux verts embrumés de sommeil. Assis nonchalamment sur l'appui de la fenêtre, une cigarette aux lèvres, Gojyo tourna vers lui son inquiétant regard écarlate, assorti d'une moue ironique.

"Alors, beau blond, on a des insomnies..?"

"Vous faisiez trop de boucan pour que qui que soit dans cet hôtel espère dormir, de toutes façons..." lança le moine d'un ton neutre en focalisant son regard droit devant lui, tâchant de ne pas s'appesantir sur le fait que le semi youkai ne soit vêtu que d'un jeans tombant sur ses reins, tandis que le drap dissimulait à peine la nudité d'Hakkai.

Cette remarque fit s'étendre un large sourire pervers sur le visage de Gojyo tandis que l'ancien humain avait le bon goût de rougir légèrement.

"Sumimasen..." murmura t'il avec un sourire confus tandis que le hanyo éclatait de rire avant de reprendre la parole.

"Pour pas changer de sujets... on dirait qu'les deux crétins ont fini par comprendre, ne?" 

Il appuya ses mots d'un léger mouvement de tête vers l'extérieur tandis que Sanzô haussait les épaules d'un air aussi peu concerné que possible... qui, manifestement, ne trompa pas le moins du monde le kappa dont le sourire s'élargit encore.

"Le singe a fini par s'émanciper... et notre pauvre Sanzô sama se sent seul..."

Le semi humain appuya ironiquement sur le "sama" tandis que le poing du moine se crispait sur le paquet vide qu'il tenait toujours. 

"Rêve pas, ero kappa!" lança t'il d'un ton glacial, ses yeux évitant le regard ardant posé sur lui.

"Ha ouais..?" la voix de Gojyo se fit railleuse, "Alors pourquoi t'es là au lieu de déprimer tout seul à ta fenêtre, comme d'habitude, ne?!" 

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Sanzô balança au milieu de la pièce son paquet froissé.

"Plus d'clopes." lança t'il laconiquement.

Le regard écarlate se fixa un instant sur l'emballage avant de se relever vers le moine, sourcils dressés en un étonnement feint.

"Je croyais que mes clopes étaient juste bonnes pour les barbares..."  

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

"On fait avec c'qu'on a..."

Un sourire indéchiffrable étira les lèvres du hanyo tandis que son ton se faisait différent...

"Ca, c'est pas très sympa, Sanzô..."

Le cœur du moine manqua un battement lorsque la voix grave appuya sensuellement sur son nom. Ses yeux à présent rivés sur le semi humain, il vit ce dernier tirer lentement une dernière longue bouffée avant de jeter sa cigarette à l'extérieur d'un geste nonchalant. Ses pieds nus se posaient sur le sol lorsque Sanzô, s'arrachant à sa contemplation, se retourna d'un bloc vers la porte en marmonnant.

"Tout compte fait, t'as raison, garde tes clopes de..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que deux bras enserraient son corps par derrière. Une bouche se posa à la commissure de ses lèvres et exhala un long filet de fumée odorante avant de se déplacer lentement jusqu'à son oreille dans laquelle se glissa un murmure sensuel.

"Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là, Sanzô..."

Des dents aiguës mordillèrent son lobe avant que des lèvres chaudes ne se posent juste derrière son oreille. Le blond retint un gémissement, son corps tout entier parcourut d'un frémissement irrépressible. Il devait... partir... fuir... ne pas... Un mouvement de mains expert et sa robe tombait de ses hanches tandis que les lèvres se posaient à présent sur sa nuque, l'embrasant tout entier. Il ne pu cette fois empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se fermaient et, sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, son T-shirt de cuir passa par-dessus sa tête. Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur son ventre tandis qu'un corps nu se collait à son dos. Il gémit alors que les lèvres brûlantes s'attaquaient à ses épaules, les couvrant de longs baisers enflammés. Il eut un soupir de frustration lorsque ces derniers cessèrent et que la bouche revint se coller à son oreille.

"Sanzô..." un murmure rauque, une voix éraillée par le désir, "Ca fait longtemps que nous t'attendons..." 

Les bras raffermir leur prise sur ses hanches et il se laissa entraîner... 

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque le corps se détacha du sien, lui laissant la peau brûlante... Il croisa un regard émeraude, un sourire d'invite, une main tendue... il la saisit, laissant l'ancien humain l'attirer doucement à ses côtés, sur le lit. Une main douce lui caressa le front tandis que des lèvres attrapaient tendrement les siennes. Il se laissa aller à répondre au baiser, l'approfondissant, sa langue rencontrant celle, caressante, de l'autre. Il sentit de nouveau le corps chaud se glisser contre le sien... sur le sien... la bouche brûlante se posa sur son torse, attrapa l'un de ses mamelons. Il gémit à travers les lèvres qui emprisonnaient toujours délicatement les siennes. Une main apaisante glissa sur ses cheveux avant de se loger contre sa nuque. Doucement, le baiser pris fin tandis que la bouche se posait tendrement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa respiration se fit haletante alors qu'une traînée de baisers embrasait son torse, son ventre... Il se cambra en poussant un sourd gémissement lorsque deux mains chaudes descendirent le long de ses hanches, sous ses vêtements, propageant à travers ses reins une chaleur insoutenable. La bouche tendre s'était logée dans son cou, le parcourant de baisers langoureux...

Son corps entier n'était que brûlure... que désir... que douleur... que plaisir... Gémissant, se tordant en tout sens, il s'abandonna à la torture délicieuse que lui faisaient subir les deux youkai. [6]          

Se retrouvant pour la troisième fois violemment projeté à terre, le prince des youkai se dit que, définitivement, alcool et combat ne faisaient pas bon ménage! Il se releva sur un coude, légèrement sonné, et secouait la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées lorsque s'éleva une voix cinglante.

"Décidemment, Kougaiji, à chaque fois qu'on se bat, t'es jamais capable d'être au top!"

La remarque lui fit l'effet d'un coup en pleine poitrine et il se laissa retomber au sol, haletant. Gokû avait raison : avec lui, comme avec tous les autres, il n'était jamais à la hauteur...

Envoyant à nouveau son adversaire bouler au sol, le jeune youkai fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas drôle de le battre ainsi!

Kougaiji n'était pas dans son assiette, il l'avait compris dés qu'il s'était retrouvé en face de lui et pour cause : le youkai aux cheveux rouges empestait l'alcool! Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore davantage. Ca non plus, ça ne lui plaisait pas... c'était pas le genre de Kougaiji... du moins, c'est qu'il pensait... 

Il regarda son adversaire secouer la tête, toujours à terre à quelques mètres de lui. Cette situation, c'était pas cool du tout!! Il s'était attendu à un beau combat, sachant bien que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer... que jamais le prince à la chevelure de flamme ne l'accepterait comme autre chose qu'un adversaire à sa hauteur... Alors, il aurait voulu que ce duel en soit vraiment un! Qu'il lui demande toute sa force, toute sa concentration... qu'il lui fasse oublier les pensées qui parcouraient ses nuits blanches! Sa frustration prit corps sous la forme d'une pique mordante.

"Décidemment, Kougaiji, à chaque fois qu'on se bat, t'es jamais capable d'être au top!"

Il regretta un peu ses paroles, juste après les avoir prononcées... ce n'était pas très gentil, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire... Mais peut-être aussi que l'insulte allait réveiller son adversaire? Le mettre en colère! Il aimait bien le voir en colère, ça le rendait... Ses pensées stoppèrent net lorsqu'il vit le prince des youkai retomber au sol.

_Kougaiji!! Qu'est-ce que..._

Est-ce... est-ce qu'il l'avait blessé?? Inconsciemment, il porta la main à son front et soupira de soulagement lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la surface froide de son diadème. Ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude toujours fixés sur le corps étendu à terre, il lui sembla entendre la voix moqueuse de Gojyo raisonner dans sa tête.

_T'es__ pas capable de retenir tes coups, baka saru!! _

Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita vers le youkai et se jeta à genoux près de lui, le cœur battant.

"Kougaiji?! Ca... ça va?!"

Toute sa colère s'était envolée... il ne voulait... non il ne voulait pas lui avoir fait de mal!

_Kougaiji..._

Pour toute réponse, le prince planta dans le sien un regard se voulant dissuasif, sous ses fins sourcils froncés, mais dans lequel le jeune youkai ne découvrit, avec un choc, que détresse, culpabilité, fragilité... Détournant rapidement la tête, Kougaiji lança rageusement l'un de ses bras vers le visage de Gokû, toutes griffes dehors... mais son coup n'avait pas plus de détermination que son regard et le gamin l'arrêta sans peine, capturant sa main dans la sienne. En dessous de lui, le youkai avait fermé les yeux, occultant son regard perdu, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement. Le cœur de Gokû eut un battement douloureux lorsqu'une larme roula silencieusement le long du tatouage écarlate. 

Il se mordit les lèvres alors que ses propres yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne voulait pas voir Kougaiji ainsi! Ca lui faisait mal! Si seulement il pouvait... l'aider... le réconforter... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Une réponse ne tarda pas à lui apparaître, guidée par sa propre envie... le cœur battant la chamade, il se pencha lentement vers le visage aux yeux toujours clos du prince des youkai...

Il entendit le bruit d'une course, puis un choc sourd à ses côtés avant que ne s'élève une voix inquiète, légèrement tremblante.

"Kougaiji?! Ca... ça va?!"

Il tourna la tête et planta un regard qu'il espéra courroucé dans les grands yeux dorés fixés sur lui.

_C'est raté... _l'informa narquoisement sa voix intérieure lorsque le regard doré s'emplit de surprise, de... tristesse? Compassion? Pitié?... Il détourna rageusement la tête avant d'envoyer son bras en direction du singe.

_Laisse moi tranquille!! Va t'en!!_

Mais aucune volonté n'animait son coup et sa main se laissa emprisonner sans la moindre résistance. Il ferma les yeux... Il se sentait vide, perdu... Il sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne parvienne à la retenir. Il... non, il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse... il ne voulait pas qu'il parte! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, au juste? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré en venant ici? Un souffle rapide caressa soudain sa bouche, juste avant que des lèvres timides ne se posent sur les siennes.

_Tu espérais ça, souviens-toi..._

Oui... mais sans s'y attendre réellement... son corps se raidit légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise et les lèvres quittèrent précipitamment les siennes. Son bras libre se détendit rapidement, attrapant la nuque qui cherchait à s'éloigner alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient, croisant un regard dans lequel l'appréhension le disputait au désir... souriant, il ramena sur les siennes des lèvres qui n'eurent soudain plus rien de timide... 

Alors que leur baiser s'éternisait, il sentit un corps passer au dessus du sien, un poids se poser sur ses hanches douloureuses... la main de Gokû saisit la sienne, enfouit dans la tignasse châtain, et la ramena de force au sol, lui écartant les bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Kougaiji sépara ses lèvres de celles du jeune youkai, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Haletant, il planta son regard dans les yeux dorés brillant fiévreusement.

"Si tu espères rester dessus, tu rêves, saru!!"

Avec un rire rauque, Gokû raffermit sa prise sur les poignets du prince et appesantit encore davantage son corps sur le sien. Répondant à la provocation par un sourire carnassier, crocs dénudés, Kougaiji lutta pour se libérer tout en reprenant violemment ses lèvres entre les siennes. 

Un nouveau combat s'engagea sous les étoiles...

Ze end...    

Alors, qui vaincra? L'expérience de Kou (oui, quand même, à 500 ans passés, j'estime qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il soit encore puceau...)? L'enthousiasme de Gokû? ... Ma foi, les paris sont ouverts...

[1] Gojyo : "Ben quelle idée de vouloir nous séparer, aussi... on est en manque après, c'est normal!!"

Sanzô : "Je voudrais bien, de temps en temps, passer une nuit sans profiter de vos ébats, bande de débauchés!!" -_-

Gojyo : "Ouais, c'est ça... t'es jaloux, hein, Sanzô sa-ma?! T'inquiète : ça va s'arranger..." *sourire pervers*

Sanzô *assène un violent coup de baffeur sur le crâne écarlate* : "baka ero kappa!!" ##_##  

[2] Gojyo : "Haaa booonnnnn!! Passk'il a un cerveau??" 

Gokû : "La ferme! Baka kappa!!!" _    

[3] D'accord, d'accord, c'est un peu exagéré... mais j'aimais bien la formulation... ^_^;;;

[4] Comme c'est pratique, hein?! ^^ 

L'alcool, meilleur ami des fanfictionneuses, capable d'excuser toutes les OOC!! ^^

[5] J'trouvais que ça sonnait bien "essaim", pour des dragons... 

[6] Vous voyez, les Sanzô fan : j'l'ai pas laissé se morfondre tout seul, vot'moine caractériel!! ^^

Et vous allez voir qu'il va y en avoir pour râler (je ne citerai pas de nom...) parce qu'il joue les uke... *soupir las* 

Gojyo *immense sourire pervers* : "Ca, c'est une fic qu'elle est bien!!"

Je savais que ça te plairait! ^^

Gojyo : "Y'a quand même un truc que j'ai pas bien compris..."

M'étonne pas de toi ça... Enfin, vas-y, balance...

Gojyo : "Sanzô... il est secrètement amoureux de Gokû? Ou il est juste déprimé comme un père ou un frère voyant son gosse s'éloigner de lui? Ou bien il se sent juste terriblement seul en voyant tous ces couples autour de lui?"

Hum... c'est une bonne question... j'en sais trop rien en fait... peut-être un mélange des trois... A chacun de trouver sa propre interprétation... Ca s'appelle, interpeller le lecteur!! ^^

Gojyo : "C'qu'on invente pas pour camoufler un manque d'inspiration d'auteur... *soupir* Enfin, bref, et le "ça fait longtemps que nous t'attendons"??!! Ca sous-entend quoi, ça??!!"

Me fais pas rire : toi et Hakkai passez les épisodes à baver la gueule ouverte en regardant Sanzô...

Hakkai : ##^_^##

Gojyo : "...oui, ben... s'il portait pas cette espèce d'incitation au viol en cuir noir aussi..."  *moue boudeuse légèrement dégoulinante*

Gokû : "Rho ouiiiiiiiiii!!!!" *bave*

Heeeyyyyy!! Retourne avec Kou toi!! _  Z'êtes mignon finalement tout les deux...

Gokû *boudeur* : "Bon, bon, ça va... *réfléchit* Dites? Ca vous tenterait pas un ménage à cinq??" ^_^

*échange de regard pervers*

Doku : "Quelqu'un aurait une corde..?" -_-


End file.
